


breathe (for i am with you.)

by leokumi



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-15 22:28:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8075254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leokumi/pseuds/leokumi
Summary: leo needs to relax and takumi understands.





	

leo had been stressed out than usual lately. takumi understood leo occasionally got like this, but to the point where he wanted to just sleep, eat, and sleep again was strange.

he missed kissing leo's cheeks, the hidden spot on his collarbone – he missed leo as a whole, and he wanted him to know that. 

leo had given takumi a fleeting kiss on my cheek before descending upstairs to their room. his eyes were sleepy, and his words were slow. 

takumi disliked him like this. after a few moments of wondering how he would come about confronting the love of his life, he went with a soft sigh and made his way up the stairs. 

he made his way to the wooden door which was ajar, and peeked his way inside. he could barely make out any shapes, except the outline of a sleeping leo on their bed. 

he made his way inside, gently pushing the door open, the soft pattering of rain on the window making the whole thing seem far away. 

he walked with light steps to their bed, where leo was scrunched up in a small ball.

"hi," he pressed kisses into the soft blonde locks.

leo wasn't sleeping, he knew. it was confirmed when leo turned to meet amber eyes with his brown ones. 

"hi," he sighed, and takumi cracked a smile.

"you okay?" he caressed leo's pale cheek with his tanned hand, a visible contrast to their complexions. 

"i'm okay." 

takumi frowned at this. "leo, you're never this-" he struggled to find a word as leo glanced at him.

"gone," he gulped down words that he wanted to say, things that were on his mind throughout the days of leo's so-called absence.

"explain," leo mumbled, his head now in his lap.

"i miss you," takumi sighed. "maybe i'm just being clingy, but you're-"

"takumi, takumi," he laughed, a breathless sound escaping the pink lips takumi loved. "you're not clingy."

takumi managed to smile. 

now it was leo's turn to sigh. "i understand i've not been very energetic lately, forgive me."

"always," takumi whispered. he woud always forgive leo, he loved him. leo's sleepy smile made takumi slowly melt. 

"i'm exhausted.." leo's head fell out of his lap onto a pillow. 

"sleep," takumi laid against him, staring into the brown eyes struggling to stay open.

"i should," he yawned. takumi snuggled into his neck, inhaling leo's scent. leo's scent was something entirely different on its own, but it made takumi feel afloat. light. 

"i love you," leo mumbled into the silver locks that takumi owned, and a sleepy smile appeared on takumi's soft features. whenever leo said those three words, it didn't feel like it was out of adoration. it was a promise – for their future, for them. 

takumi soon fell asleep, breathing slowly in the arms of the one he loved.

the pattering of the rain on the window pane softened.

**Author's Note:**

> i still love my children (these two) with my entire being.


End file.
